A Thousand Miles Away
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Recorded in telephone conversations, Natsume's dangerous job reflects on Mikan and their family. While they have limited times to speak, their conversations are still filled with love. Time grows between each call and suddenly, they stop. What has happened to Natsume? NxM


**Just a simple idea I came up with. Italics is Natsume and normal is Mikan. Okay? I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**X.x.X**

**~Week One~**

"_Hello?_"

"Natsume! How was your flight? Is everything okay?"

"_(Laugh) The flight was long, nice seats though. Everything's fine, things could be better. How are things with you, Mikan?"_

"Things are great. Ryuu got an A on his spelling test, and Akako made a new friend on his first day of kindergarten."

"_I meant how are things with your pregnancy?_"

"(Laugh) Oh! The doctor told me things are going great with Misao. He said the date shouldn't change, so we'll have her in a couple of weeks."

"_(Silence) I'm sorry I won't be there for her birth, polka._"

"Don't worry about it, Natsume. I miss you, you know?"

"_I miss you too._"

"(Crashing sounds) Ah, Natsume, sorry, that's the boys. Hey! Ryuu, stop hitting your brother!"

"_Should I let you go?_"

"Ryuu! Get off of Akako! Oh, sorry Natsume. I promise we'll talk again soon, okay? I love you."

"_I love you too._"

**X.x.X**

**~Week Three~**

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your call last week. I went into labour sooner then I was supposed to."

"_Really? Misao is okay, right?_"

"(Laugh) She's fine. She sleeps better than I thought she would. Did you know when you were coming home?"

"_(Sigh) Haven't heard yet. We have yet to do something exciting. Mostly it's just been sitting around filling out paper work._"

"I thought they called you out for some dangerous mission?"

"_They did. They're just keeping us out of the loop for now._"

"That's not very fair. You'll be home as soon as you can, right Natsume?"

"_As soon as I can. Are the boys behaving?_"

"Yes, much better since Misao was born. Ryuu and Akako just adore her you know? She has your hair colour, but she has my eyes. She's beautiful, a girl after my own heart. Finally one of our kids takes after me. (laugh)"

"_It's the Hyuuga gene. (pause) I can't wait to meet her. I have a feeling she'll take after you, polka._"

"What are you saying?"

"_That you're beautiful. A beautiful klutz._"

"I love you too. (laugh)(loud crying noise)"

"_You have to go…_"

"Sorry Natsume! We'll take next week, I promise!"

"_I'll hold you too that…_"

**X.x.X**

**~Week Ten~**

"(This is a message recording) Natsume, I don't know what's going on but I've called every day since the last week I promised I would call. I'm getting a little worried. Misao is doing great. She can already lift her head without support from me! Ryuu has grown completely attached to her! I think he's crushing on Hotaru's daughter, can you believe that? Akako hates leaving my side. I think he's having some problems in school. I'm going to go talk to his teacher tomorrow. Wish me luck! Call me when you get the chance. I love you Natsume."

**X.x.X**

**~Week Twenty-One~**

"_Mikan, I'm sorry we haven't talked in a long time._"

"Don't be! I'm just glad you're safe. I was worried something happened."

"_Idiot… Haven't I told you I won't die so easily?_"

"Natsume! (laugh) What have you been doing?"

"_They finally got me doing missions. They had me as a body guard for the president the other day. Some more dangerous missions are coming up though._"

"Dangerous? What do you mean by that? Nothing too dangerous right?"

"_(clatter) Listen, polka, a mission just came in and I have to go. I love you. Hug the kids for me._"

"I will. I love you too."

**X.x.X**

**~Week Fifty-Seven~**

"(This is a message recording) Natsume… It's been so long since we talked. I miss your voice so much. It's been a year and counting. Misao's never met you. Daddy was her first word. She wants to meet you so much. Ryuu's been acting up lately. He hit a boy at school and was suspended for a week. He doesn't talk much and when he does he talks about how much he wants to see you. Akako's playing hockey now, he wants to be in the NHL. When are you going to come back home? I love you."

**X.x.X**

**~Week Fifty-Nine~**

"(This is a message recording) Natsume, what's happened? I got a call from your partner. Where are you?"

**X.x.X**

**~Week Seventy-Three~**

"_Mikan?_"

"Oh my god, Natsume! Where are you? I haven't heard from you in so long."

"_(rustle) Listen, I can't talk long, but I needed to hear your voice._"

"I, where are you?"

"_I'm somewhere in Northern Canada. We're going on a dangerous mission in a couple of hours._"

"How dangerous? Natsume, we haven't seen you in a year. Misao doesn't even know you. You said you wouldn't be gone for long."

"_(bang, crash, clang) I'm sorry Mikan, I have to go. I promise I'll call back soon. I love y— (your call has been disconnected.)"_

"I love you too… (sigh)"

**X.x.X**

**~Week Ninety-Four~**

"_(This is a message recording) Mikan, I know it's been a long time since we talked and I'm sorry I couldn't get a hold of you, but things are bad. We lost a bunch of guys on the last mission. We haven't had much time to do personal things. Listen, I only have a few more minutes, but I miss you and I'll be home. I promise. I love you._ (Do you want to delete this message?)"

"_(Replay)(This is a message recording) Mikan, I know it's been a long time since we talked and I'm sorry I couldn't get a hold of you, but things are bad. We lost a bunch of guys on the last mission. We haven't had much time to do personal things. Listen, I only have a few more minutes, but I miss you and I'll be home. I promise. I love you. _(Do you want to delete this message?)"

**X.x.X**

**~Week One Hundred and Thirty~**

"Natsume? Oh my god, I've gotten a hold of you!"

"_Mikan? Is something wrong?_"

"Well, we just haven't talked in such a long time and I thought something happened to you."

"_(pause) Haven't I told you numerous times I won't die?_"

"(laugh) I know, I'm just so relieved you're okay."

"_Idiot. I don't have much time polka, but don't hesitate to talk._"

"Misao's two now, you know. She's can walk even run and talks more than I do. Ryuu's doing better in school now, and he likes third grade a lot. Hasn't gotten in trouble since the last time I told you. Akako has a little crush! He told me he likes Kimi, Kitsuneme and Anna's daughter!"

"_How are things with you?_"

"Okay, missing my husband, but okay. Work is stressful but I'm getting through it. Hotaru's helping a bit with the kids."

"_Is Ruka doing well?_"

"He's great. His clinic is doing amazing, and Hotaru couldn't be prouder of him, I couldn't be. Do you want me to send him your regards?"

"_That'd be nice. Thank you, Mikan. I have to run, we'll talk soon. I love you._"

"I love you too. (_Your call has been disconnected.)_"

**X.x.X**

**~Week One Hundred and Fifty-Six~**

"(This is a message recording) (crying) Oh god, please, Natsume, where are you? Akako's in the hospital. He got into an accident during a hockey game. I haven't heard from you or your company. Why won't they tell me anything? I need you. Come home, please."

**X.x.X**

**~Week Two Hundred and Eight~**

"(This is a message recording) Something's happened, Natsume. Your higher ups called and said you haven't been heard from since your last mission, a year and a half ago! Why are they just telling me this now? Akako's fine if you were wondering, if you even got my last message. Misao's four now, and that's a long time to go without your daddy around. Ryuu's in fifth grade and Akako's in fourth. Everyone misses you. Ruka wants you home just as much as I do. Where are you?"

**X.x.X**

**~Week Three Hundred and Thirty-Nine~**

"(This is a message recording) It's been six and a half years since you left home and promised you'd be back soon. You haven't been heard from in three and a half years. Where did you go? How could you just disappear, you have a family! Ryuu's failing seventh grade and I keep pushing him to study. He's going through changes too, and he could really use his dad here to be with him. Ryuu's so angry lately, I don't know what to do! Akako's thrown himself into hockey and school. He rarely ever leaves his room without having to go to the bathroom, school and hockey. I bring him food for every meal or else he won't eat. Misao's getting teased at school for not having a dad. She hasn't made a single friend. Aoi visited yesterday and it was the first time she heard about you being missing. Why didn't your higher ups call her too? Natsume, please, dear god, come home."

**X.x.X**

**~Week Four Hundred and Seventeen~**

She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. It has been eight years since her husband left home, and it's been five years since she last heard anything from him. Mikan stared at the ring on her left finger. She stayed faithful to him all these years, living in the same house since he left, and she still loved him. People told her he was dead, told her he left her, and told her he was never coming back. Mikan refused to believe them.

It was late in the day, around six at night. The sun was setting over the horizon and Mikan pulled on the cord to turn on the lamp. She stared at the television, the newsman speaking of nothing that interested her, the phone on the table next to her. Each and every night, she stayed up until the wee hours of the morning next to the phone, desperately waiting for a call from Natsume.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Misao's small voice pulled Mikan from her stupor, and she face her daughter. Misao looked like Mikan did at eight, but with long black hair instead of auburn.

Mikan put a small smile on her face, as she stood up, swiping the phone off the table in the same motion, "I'm sorry sweetie. What would you like?"

"Can we have some rice balls?" She asked, and Mikan nodded.

"If that's what you want. You can help mommy with making them." Mikan took the little girls hand, leading her into the kitchen, lifting her up onto the counter next to the rice cooker. Mikan started the rice, and glanced up when the front door slammed shut. Ryuu, at the age of fourteen, stormed into the house, trekking through the kitchen. He looked so much like Natsume that it hurt to look at him sometimes.

Mikan watched her son bang through the kitchen, pulling some juice from the fridge, "We're making rice balls, Ryuu. Would you want one?"

He didn't answer as he poured some of the pink liquid into a glass. "Yes." Was his curt answer. Mikan withheld a sigh, "I'll be in my room." He was gone then, stomping up the stairs and hurled the door shut behind him.

She winced, and once the rice was finished cooking she set to forming the rice balls. Misao made a few as well, smiling happily once she completed a ball and placed it on the plate.

Once the rice balls were done, Mikan divided them up onto four plates, staring at the extra five that always seemed to be left over every time she made them. Mikan plated them anyway, covering them with saran wrap and set them aside.

"Do you want to help me bring these to your brothers?" Mikan asked Misao once she set her down on the ground. Misao nodded and accepted one of the plates Mikan gave her.

They went to Akako first, knocking on his door. He opened it, slowly, yawning a little. He looked exactly like Natsume as well. Akako took the plate without saying a word and closed the door soundly behind him.

Mikan took her daughters hand again, as she walked to Ryuu's room. As Mikan waited for him to answer her knock, the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that, Misao?" Mikan knocked again, trying to get her son to open the door. Misao nodded, running off to answer the door. "Ryuu, come on, dinners here." The answer she got was loud heavy metal music blasting from the other side of the door. Mikan sighed heavily and banged her head against the door.

A scream came from downstairs, and Mikan dropped the plate, the rice balls miraculously stayed on the plate, the plate still in one piece. "Misao!" The music shut off and Ryuu was throwing open the door, concern crossing his face. Akako was out of his door down the hall and everyone was running downstairs.

Mikan froze in place once she saw who was at the door. The man was wearing a black trench coat, with black _Ralph Lauren _boots poking out of the bottom of the jacket. His black hair fell messily over his forehead and blacked out sunglasses covered his eyes. He had his hands in his pockets and a lazy smirk was on his lips.

"I—Natsume?" Mikan gaped, not believing that her husband was home after eight years.

He nodded, pulling off his glasses, and the world slowed around her. Those damned hypnotizing ruby red eyes, the ones Mikan could never forget.

"D—dad?" Ryuu's eyes widened, his jaw falling slack. Misao face was a cross between shock and happiness and a grin was slowly crossing Akako's face.

"You're alive…" Mikan whispered, tears of joy forming in her eyes. She was walking slowly towards him, throwing her arms around him as they met in the middle. He still smelt like cinnamon, soap and one more ingredient she could never figure out what it was. Natsume titled her face up, dipping his head down to kiss her. After eight long years, she was really missing his lips on hers. It still had the same effects on her after all this time. The kiss still left her weak in the knees and stole her breath away.

Once their kiss ended, Mikan pulled away from his arms, letting Ryuu and Akako hug him.

Misao hung back, "Daddy?" She wasn't sure if he really was her father at the moment. Natsume glanced up from the faces of his sons to meet his daughter's eyes.

Natsume let go of the boys, and knelt down a bit, holding his arms out to the daughter he never met. Misao took a step in his direction before she threw her arms around him.

Mikan let the tears of happiness fall, wondering where he's been all these years. Natsume opened his arms for a group hug, which his children and wife joined in on.

"Where have you been, Natsume?" Mikan muttered, breathing in his scent.

"We'll talk about it later but it doesn't matter right now." Natsume responded, his voice gruff and gorgeous as ever.

"Then what does?" Mikan asked, leaning up to look at him. He bent down to kiss her again.

"I'm home, Mikan."

**And voilà! This little one shot is done and I hoped you liked it. :D drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
